The Otherside of the Well
by Sums
Summary: Kagome is 26 years old when she falls into the fuedal era. While there, she first meets half-demon Inuyasha. She finds him to be rude and pushy only wanting the sacred jewel worn around her neck..........
1. Chapter 1: Strange occurances and people

Notorious Love

May of 1715,

Kagome Higurashi sat on her fiancee's ship and smiled excitedly as she was about to get married on the sea to one of the richest men in the

Caribbean. Most of all, she was excited about going home to spend time with her father. 'How I wish he was here to see me get married,' Kagome

thought as she looked at her dress. She was the daughter of a wealthy business man in world trade and had moved with her to England from

Japan after, Kagome's mother had died leaving him to take care of her. Luckily for Kagome though, her father was well off enough and

hired nannies to care for the child. Yet, all of that had shattered recently, when Mr. Higurashi had gotten into bad debt and lost all of his

money. Kagome smiled as her servants Brigitte Bettina and helped pamper her up for the big event. "Miss Kagome, this is your lucky day. I wish I

was marrying someone as rich Hojo Luckett," Brigitte replied. Kagome smiled at her and let Bettina add, "Mr. Luckett was lucky to be adopted that

nice family from London." "Brigitte, he was not adopted and was born into the family," Kagome corrected them. "That was just a rumor."

However, he's quite romantic and swept me off my feet the moment father introduced us." The two maids giggled as they helped Kagome into her

her fine wedding dress. He had been heir to marry Kagome since she was a young girl when she moved to London and her father wanted her to r

remain secure.

* * *

Hojo stood on deck as he saw Kagome step out of her room and out in the early evening air in her beautiful white taffeta gown with white

beadwork and her hair pulled all the way up with a blusher veil. At that moment, he walked over to her and smiled. "My dear Kagome, you look

beautiful." "Hojo," Kagome laughed, "You know it's bad luck for a groom to see a bride before a wedding."

"Yes, but I wanted to look at you one more time before the wedding." Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Well…" "THERE'S PIRATE SHIP ON THE

HORIZON!" One of the crew members shouted from the crow's nest. "You're joking," Kagome replied looking up laughing. "No Kagome," Hojo

replied with sweat dropping and trembling. "Look over there," he said pointing over the western horizon with the sun setting, and Kagome turned

her head and sure enough, there was a pirate ship headed their direction. The scenario was unreal and it seemed like a dream.

"Kagome, get to safety, please." Hojo replied cutting into her thoughts "But…" "No buts go." Kagome turned around in disbelief and kept on

moving as fast as she could to hide herself knowing and hearing horror stories of pirates raping young women such as herself but when she

heard and felt a loud rumble that quaked the ship; Kagome knew she had to stay and fight the men off. Kagome tripped and fell on her

dress due to the cannon ball and noticed that her ship was now on fire and the pirate's ship was now directly

cross from Kagome's wedding ship with a black Jolly Rodger flapping in the evening breeze. Yet, there was something about this ship that didn't

seem to dangerous to the young woman.

"Miss Higurashi," one of the crew men stated firmly cutting in her thoughts and helping her up. "Please get to safety. This is the most dangerous

pirate in the Caribbean" "Who is he?"Kagome asked curiously. "It's Captain Takahashi and he would kill anyone who gets in his way. Kagome

blinked back, and the crew memberhelped her up. The crew man then gasped and fled shouting, "Oh that's him now miss." Kagome turned around

to catch a glimpse of Captain Takahashi. He was perched on top of the crow's nest smirking at everyone deviously and shouting, "Bring me

whatever booty you can find. Also, remember we shall kill no passengers." Kagome was shocked at his orders as she was just told that he was

very dangerous. Most of all, what got her was his silver hair that flew in the wind. 'Are those fangs?' she asked herself. Moreover, Kagome noticed

his that he had long finger nails that were almost like claws. "I can't let him kill my fiancée," Kagome told herself out loud and she picked up a

sword. Kagome also watched as the captain's crew began to ransack the ship while others held passengers, crew members, and her two servants

hostage. Kagome looked as she remembered that she took fencing lessons and knew that couldn't listen to anything that a mistrusting demonic

captain would have said. Although she was in a wedding gown she charged the the grimy criminals in a very angry voice.

"Let them go!" Kagome shouted as she stood inches away from two grimy pirates. "And who are you?" One of them asked her with a blue

loose cotton shirt, small ponytail, and small gold hoop earrings. He looked rather perverted as he started at her bossom and looking as if he would

touch her. "That's none of your concern you bastard. Now you release them and go back to your ship and we carry

nothing and I heard your captain already give you orders not to harm anyone on board," Kagome spat.

In response, he laughed at her. "Who are you to push us around little princess?" He asked her. "Who are you

to take over this a ship and terrorize its people," Kagome spat back. "You'll have to deal with the captain miss," another replied. It was then

that was captain jumped from the crow's nest and into Kagome's presence.. "Well, well," he barked at her smirking. "It looks like we have a prim

little princess whose

harassing my men," he stated looking at her. "She's got a sword and it's a shame that she's in a wedding dress," he stated as

stepped towards her. "You ought to know better than to mess with people like us," he added intimidatingly as he ripped her veil out of her hair. It

was then that Kagome got a closer look at the captain. He was relatively handsome and had gorgeous golden eyes, and he did have fangs and

claws "Hey, give that back," Kagome then replied as she was beginning to boil inside. "Who says I have too wench?" " Who said that you could

take it?"Kagome said throwing it right back in the captain's face.

The captain stepped closer to her. "Do you know who I am?" He asked growling at her. "Cap...tain…Takahashi." "Aren't you a smart wench" He

smirked and was about to say more when he was interrupted.

"Kagome!" Hojo shouted as he rushed to her side. "I told you to get to safety." "Ohhh, is this your lovely fiancée'?" Captain Takahashi asked him.

"Hojo Luckett, well well we met again." "Hojo what is he talking about?" Kagome asked curiously. "Nothing," Hojo replied sheepishly. "Ahhh….it

looks like someone is not honest with the one he is going to spend the rest of his life with," Captain Takahashi taunted. "You do not have any right

to talk to him that way you wretch," Kagome said as she slapped the strange captain. "How dare you slap me wench," he retorted. "And you, since

you slapped me so disrespectfully I will have to take you to my ship" hecontinued looking at her with a sneaky look on his face. "What?' Kagome

asked looking at Hojo is disbelief who was tried to reach for her but was stopped by the two crew members.

Kagome, on the other hand couldn't believe her ears as to what was happening as it was all happening fast. "Men, take this wench to the ship

and lock her up until I know what to do with her. "You will not have me you creep," Kagome shouted as she tried to run but Captain Takahashi

jumped in front of her. "Look what he have here, a cat afraid of an Inu hanyou." "Hanyou?" She asked He was a hanyou? Kagome tried to answer

but before she could, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulders holding on tightly. "Let me go," Kagome stated trying to kick him. "Wench,

you're a feisty one and I will have to fix you." "Fix me? How?" "Ahh...that will have to wait love," Captain Takahashi replied as he jumped fifty feet

into the air. Now Kagome was scarred knowing what the estranged captain was and not know with is strength that he would trick her in dropping

her into the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2:Stuck in Time

Chapter 2: Stuck in Time

Kagome was shocked. She fell into the feudal era through modern day Japan of 2007. 'Let me try that again,' she thought, climbing

back up to the top of the well. "What are you doing wench?" Inuyasha shouted into the well at Kagome. "I am trying to jump back

into the well and go home. I have bills to pay." "Whatever," Inuyasha snapped back at her. Kagome then turned and frowned at him maturely

and again jumped down

to the bottom of the well but again nothing happened. She climbed back up to jump a third time but nothing happened. "Well looks like you're

going to have to give me my jewel after all," Inuyasha sneered at her while peering into the well askance at up him frustratingly.

She had no way of

going home and had some half-demon harassing her relentlessly for her jewel. "Hey, stupid, are you listening to me?" he asked

her several times, as Kagome Bancroft from frustration at Inuyasha's rude comments. "Hey stupid, don't tell me you're a cry

baby too," Inuyasha said loud enough to get Kagome out of the well.

This was the last straw. She had taken all she could from him. Since Godhead no way of going home to avoid him,Kagome

had

options of avoiding him. That was to climb out of the well to confront him and walk away maturely and find out where she was.

As tears rolled down her face, he continued to watch her.

"So you've changed your mind have you," he said with a smirk on his face. This made Kagome climb

out of the old well even harder. She has gotten blisters in the process of climbing but she didn't care. She was too irritated and

annoyed at the cold-hearted hanyou to really care.And above alleles, she wanted to go home.Once Kagome climbed out of the

well, Inuyasha help pull her out. Once she was out of the well, the two froze and looked at each other.

Kagome got a closer look at the hanyou. His hair was a bright white with a hint of silver and his ears matched. She looked at the features on his face.

He had light colored Carmel eyes. She had also noticed that his eyebrows were not lowered. He had a look about him that

Kagome just

adored. He was rather handsome and she loved every bit of him. Her favorite feature though, were those cute ears of his. Was this

going to be the man that she spend the rest of her life with? Certainly not. He was rude, pushy, and only cared about the jewel

around her neck. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and loved everything about her. He loved the way she was s dressed. He

noticed her Grey blazer, black and white skirt, nylons, and black high-heels. He also noticed her thick raven hair that was all pulled

back into a bun. Her soft face shimmered in the warm sunlight. She was the most beautiful women that he had ever seen. She was

so graceful looking but he noticed a hint of deep sadness in her eyes and the tears on her face falling gently.Not the 'I want to go

home kind,' but more of a lonely sadness.

"What are you looking at Inu..Inu," she asked interrupting his thoughts. "Well what were you looking at?" he asked snapping out

of his fantasy.

"Well you were looking at me first," Kagome stated again tugging on his ears. "First of all, let go of me. No body touches my

ears. Second, I was only pulling you out of the well for the sake of my jewel. Now hand it over sweetheart," he said sarcastically

smirking.

"No," Kagome shouted at him angrily. "I told you before. I am not giving it to you or anyone else period. Do you not understand

that this was my grandfather's heirloom?"She let

go of his ears and then turned to walk away. "Where are you going with my jewel? You thief," Inuyasha shouted angrily. "I am

going to get help and then I am getting out of here," she shouted, running with her feet beginning to hurt from wearing high-heels.

She also did not know what Inuyasha could run at a speed a lot faster than she as he took off becoming a red blur.

In the mean time,Kagome ran faster than her legs could carry her. In the meantime, Kagome tripped over a branch and

came down with a crash. "Ow," she said quietly. She did not want Inuyasha to hear her shout.As he was already

already mad at her and wasn't about to let him kill her. She lay on the ground and began to cry in a frightened manner. How was

she going to go home? And what would she do in the feudal era. This thoughts crossed her mind as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Get back here you stupid wench," Inuyasha shouted. "I can smell you." While saying this, Inuyasha was high above 

the trees and did not watch where he was going as he was too obsessed with getting his mother's jewel back. 'What got into me?

She's beautiful but she's a thief who stole my mother's jewel. I must try and find her before she does something terrible.'

With that, Inuyasha slammed into a tree and fell to the ground with a gash on his forehead. "Who...is..she anyway? What's she

doing here," he drowsily asked as blood dripped from his forehead. He reached over and felt his forehead as darkness consumed

him and he fell asleep moaning his mothers name.


	3. Chapter 3:Voices

[ Synopses: Kagome and Inuyasha are older when they meet and she falls into the well. She is 26 and lives in her grandfather's home all alone for a year after his death. Kagome is also out of college and is living a very lonely depressed life. But all is turned around when she falls through the sacred 'Bone Eaters Well,' on her property into the feudal era and meets the Half Demon, Inuyasha. While in the Feudal Era, Kagome discovers things that she thought she never had...

Chapter 1: The Lonely Women and the Estranged Boy

It was a warm afternoon in May, as Kagome had stepped out of the her latest interview. She had been turned down from four different jobs as nurse. Her mother and grandfather sent her money to go to Standford University in the US. They sent her to get her MD is psychiatry, but she wanted to be a nurse. She had returned a year ago to live in the Shrine with her grandfather who had been getting severe arthritis and diabetes. He had died in the same year leaving her to live alone. Sota was 20 years old and had been attending Harvard Medical ,and their mother moved to Connecticut to live with Sota.  
Kagome had lived in the shrine all of her life and had many friends when she was younger. She had gotten straight A's and even been the most popular girl in school. All of that changed when her peers found out she was only interested in a nursing degree and went their separate ways. She was also previously engaged to Hojo but could not find any happiness when they were together. His personality was too quiet and reserved for her, and so she broke it off. She wanted someone with a little flavor who was more interested in adventure.  
She headed home, looking down at her favorite purple jewel on her necklace. Her grandfather had given it to her when she was a baby. She loved how it glowed in the dark. It was the only thing that did not't make her feel lonely at night, when she slept or when she could't sleep. She wore it often around her neck because it also made her feel secure.  
The melancholy 26 year-old walked up the old stairs of the shrine and mumbled to herself. "Kaome, do you want to see you grandpa's tomb and pay him respect? Sure why not." She headed up to the courtyard and over to a stone slab with Japanese symbols. Kagome headed over to his site, as blossoms blew gracefully in the air. She could smell them as she knelt down with tears in her eyes. "Hi Grandpa. I blew another job today. I wish you were here to give me your advice. I miss you and I am lonely. I don't know what to do next." She buried her face on the stone and began to cry. As Kagome wept, she suddenly had a feeling inside to go to the old well house.  
Kagome wondered what in the world would she be doing going to the well house. "I don't get it," she told herself, ruffling her skirt. " There's nothing in there but an old dry well." Kagome laughed to herself as she slid the old paper and wooden door inside. Kagome stepped inside and stepped on old leaves and got cob webs in her hair. The room was dark and there was a foul stench of must. Still, she was curious. Inside, it was empty and almost haunting as Kagome could almost hear a voice calling her name as if they were coming from the well. She looked at the well which was covered up with an old dusty wooden board. Something urged the young women to open the well as she pulled off the board. It was heavy and she got a few slivers in the process. "Ow," she said so loud as if she was about to wake up the dead.  
Kagome got the board off and peered into the old dry well. There was nothing there but dirt and a few spiders as well as the smell of must. She turned around to leave when something had told her to climb into the well. Kagome laughed to herself and stated nervously, "This is silly." But the lonely girl turned around and climbed into the well very slowly when she noticed something very odd happen. Her jewel began to glow like never before. It lit up the whole well, and she could neither see the top nor the bottom. Is was also as if she were falling into a mystic portal. "What's going on?" She asked herself as the purple lights began to fade and she could see the bottom of the well again.

"I better get out of here before I get hurt or killed," Kagome stated worriedly. She realized that she was at the bottom of the well.  
The scared women looked up to see sunlight and butterflies flickering from the sun's reflection. Kagome began to climb out when she noticed that she was outside, and someone was peering into the well staring at her with a glare their eyes. She could't see their face but only their eyes and their thick long hair shimmering in the wind. It appeared to be a boy with ears of a cat and his hair was silver. "Who are you?" He asked coldly. "Who are you?" she asked the him in a frightened manner. "I won't tell you until you tell me and hand it over, stupid." "Hand what over?" Kagome asked. " That jewel around your neck. I've been looking for that for quite sometime. I want it. I've been after it since my mother's death. It belonged to her." "You're lying sir," Kagome replied in a bitter tone. "My grandfather gave it to me when I was a baby." The boy pounded his fist on the well and barked at Kagome. "Listen, that is the sacred shikon jewel. My mother was its keeper and it disappeared after her death three years ago. I want it back now, stupid." Now Kagome was even more furious. She took up enough energy to climb out of the well and confront this bossy jerk. She had taken enough crap from people who she knew and she wasn't about to let this stranger control her.

Kagome climbed out of the well and got a closer look at the individual. He wasn't a boy. He appeared to be a man who was part savage. He was handsome and she loved every feature about him. Not only did she love his ears but his claws on his fingers. "So, you changed your mind have you?" He asked her with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "No, and no body just walks up to me and takes my jewel. It's mine you got that, especially annoying human cats like yourself." "First of all, I am not a cat I am half demon. And my name in Inuyasha, got that stupid?" "My name is Kagome and don't ever call me that again you creep," Kagome shouted her head off, causing him to fall against the well.

Inuyasha looked at her with a slight fear in his eyes. No one had ever told him what to do before. "What the?" he asked stumbling over his words. "I said, I don't ever call me stupid again. This is my jewel that my grandfather gave to me as a baby. And on top of everything else, I'm going home." "Not until you hand me your jewel you idiot," Inuyasha shouted, trying to block the well. "Out of my way," Kagome stated climbing back into the well. "Why don't you try and come after me," she shouted sarcastically jumping into the well. But when she jumped down, Kagome discovered that nothing happened.

Chapter 2: Stuck in Time

Kagome was shocked. She fell into the feudal era through modern day Japan of 2007. 'Let me try that again,' she thought, climbing back up to the top of the well. "What are you doing wench?" Inuyasha shouted into the well at Kagome. "I am trying to jump back into the well and go home." "Whatever," Inuyasha snapped back at her. Kagome turned and made a face at him and jumped down to the bottom but again nothing happened. She climbed back up to jump a third time but nothing happened. "Well looks like you're going to have to give me my jewel after all," Inuyasha sneered at her. Kagome sat him the well frustratingly. She had no way of going home and she had an half-demon harassing her relentlessly for her jewel. "Hey, stupid," are you listening to me?" he asked her several times, as Kagome began to from frustration and Inuyasha's rude comments. "Hey stupid, don't tell me you're a cry baby too," Inuyasha said loud enough to get Kagome out of the well.

This was the last straw. She had taken all she could from him. She had no way of going home to avoid him yet she had other options of avoiding him. That was to climb out of the well to confront him and walk away. Tears rolled down her face as he peered into the well to look at her. "So you've changed your mind have you," he said with a smirk on his face. This made Kagome climb out of the old well even harder. She has gotten blisters in the process of climbing but she didn't care. She was too irritated and annoyed at the cold-hearted hanyou to really care. Kagome climbed out of the well, and Inuyasha pulled her out. Once she was out of the well, the two froze and looked at each other.

Kagome got a closer look at the hanyou. His hair was a bright white and his ears matched. She looked at the features on his face. He had light colored Carmel eyes. She noticed that his eyebrows were not lowered. He had a look about him that Kagome just adored. He was rather handsome and she loved every bit of him. Her favorite feature though, were those cute ears of his. Was this going to be the man that she spend the rest of her life with? Certainly not. He was rude, pushy, and only cared about the jewel around her neck. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and loved everything about her. He loved the way she was strangely dressed. He noticed her Grey blazer, black and white skirt, nylons, and black high-heels. He also noticed her thick raven hair that was all pulled back into a bun. Her soft face shimmered in the warm sunlight. She was the most beautiful women that he had ever seen. She was so graceful looking but he noticed a hint of deep sadness in her eyes. Not the 'I want to go home kind,' but more of a lonely sad

"What are you looking at Inu..Inu," she said interrupting his thoughts. "Well what were you looking at?" he asked snapping out of his fantasy. "Well you were looking at me first," Kagome stated tugging on his ears. "First of all, let go of me. No body touches my ears. Second, I was only pulling you out of the well for the sake of my jewel. Now hand it over sweetheart," he said sarcastically. "No," Kagome shouted at him angrily. "I told you before. I am not giving it to you or anyone else here in this time period." She let got of his ears and then turned to walk away. "Where are you going with my jewel? You thief," Inuyasha shouted angrily. "I am going to get help and then I am getting out of here," she shouted, running with her feet beginning to hurt from wearing high-heels.

Kagome ran faster than her legs could carry her. She could still Inuyasha throwing a tantrum from the distance. "Stupid wench," she heard him say. "You stop because I am coming after you." Kagome begin to get scared. He was after all a hanyou. That meant he had some demon in him. She ran even faster, into some tall grasses. One of her shoes had gotten caught in a fallen branch. She tripped over the branch and came down with a crash. "Ow," she said quietly. She did not want Inuyasha to hear her shout. He was already mad at her and wasn't about to let him kill her. She lay on the ground and began to cry in a frightened manner. How was she going to go home? And what would she do in the feudal era. This thoughts crossed her mind as she fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter 3: Voices

She didn't know how long she was asleep or where she was. But she had heard soft voices talking over her. "She certainly is not a demon. She doesn't have any powers. She's a moral." "Lady, Kaete," said another. "Shall'll I get her some water when she wakes up?" "No Sango, ye stay here and keep this strange women company. She looks as if she is about to wake up." "Wha...what?" Kagome asked moaning groggily. She opened her eyes only to find that her vision was fuzzy. She noticed two figures standing over watching the stranger awaken. She also noticed fuzzy orange swirls from behind them. She knew that was inside somewhere because the background was dark and smelled of wood. Her vision very slowly came into focus only noticing two women staring back at her. One was an elder women wearing red and white. She also wore a patch on her right eye. "Ye, is finally awake child," she said to Kagome. "I found you in the woods earlier this evening." "Who are you?" Kagome asked weakly. "I am Kaede, and this is Sango." Kaete pointed to Sango. She appeared to be Kagome's age. She wore a pink and green kimono with her hair tied back. She was a beautiful young women with black brown eyes. "Wha...what happened?" Kagome asked both women. "We were walking through the forest when I found ye," Kaete replied. Ye looked like ye tripped over that log back there. That was quite a fall. You also have quite a bump on the head." Kagome felt her head. Her hair had been taken down and a cloth bandage was wrapped around her forehead. "Who are ye might I ask?" Kaete asked. "My name is Kagome. I am from Tokyo. I came through a well. I am from the year 2007. When I arrived here, a hanyou asked me for my jewel." With that Kagome weakly sat up and showed the two women her jewel. Kaete could not believe her eyes as she jumped back in astonishment.

"Kaete, who was the hanyou who wants my jewel? I keep forgetting his name." "My lady, that is Inuyasha," Sango answered quietly. That jewel you possess belonged to his mother." "He told me something about it missing for three years," Kagome replied curiously. "Can you tell me more about this jewel that she possessed?" Kaete sighed. "My lady, it is a very long story. Ye have a hint of exhaustion in ye. Ye need to rest. I will tell ye tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4: Accusations

**Chapter 4: Accusations**

Inuyasha sat quietly in a tree outside of the quiet village. He thought about her who carried the jewel. He thought about how she protected him against his father, brother and Naraku. Inuyasha also thought about he had to protect his mother when he was older. He then looked down at his tetsusaiga. His father handed it down to him when Inuyasha was old enough to fend for himself and fight demons. That was before his father chose the side of Naraku's and dragged his brother, Sesshoumoru down with him. He also angrily thought about how his father had been convinced and deceived that Inuyasha and wife were against them. He had even plotted for his father to kill Inuyasha, telling him that he was a great threat to Naraku's great plan. He was also planning using him as a puppet to kill his mother as well. Inuyasha thought about the day he came after here and nearly slayed her. Inuyasha had to fight. He had no choice but to kill his own father. He used his father's own sword against him and had slain him 100 years ago. He also thought about the day that he wasn't around when Naraku used maiazma to poison her and take the jewel. These thoughts raced through the hanyou's mind as he sat there in the tree. And now, a young wench had come through the well mysteriously, carrying the one jewel. He swore to himself right there and then to get the jewel back from her. 'That's gotta be Naraku,' he thought to himself, jumping down from the tree and going into the village. As he walked closer, he noticed that her smell was coming from Kaete's hut. He had to go in and confront this girl.

* * *

Kagome sat and sipped her tea. She had never had anything so fresh before in her life. She turned and looked over at Sango. "So you mean to tell me that a very wicked demon killed Inuyasha's mother?" Sango nodded and before she could explain more Inuyasha appeared in the doorway with a sullen look on his face. "Sango and old hag, what are you telling her?" He asked furiously glaring at them and then at Kagome. "We were just telling her the story about Naraku," Sango replied half annoyed. "Well, I would suggest not telling this wench anything until I talk to her. She might be an incarnation of Naraku in disguise. Better yet, she might even be Naraku disguise," he shouted pointing a finger at Kagome. "What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. "Shut up wench, I wasn't talking to you just yet. Wait your turn," he demanded her, walking over to her. "Don't talk to me until I know that you're not Naraku." With that he began pulling on her face and checked for any evil sorcery that she might possess. He then sniffed her out and noticed that she was not Naraku and never was a carnation of his. She was just a very strange girl from another world. "What do you think you're doing?" Kagome shouted rising to her feet." "What does it look like Inuyasha bellowed. "I am sniffing you." "Get away from me," Kagome shouted pushing him back enough to fall down on his rear. "And don't ever try to accuse me of being something or someone that I am not again. Understand?" Inuyasha's eyes bugged out of his head. "You don't tell me what to do hag," he shouted back. "My name is not hag, it' s Kagome." "Whatever," Inuyasha shouted back. He moved off into a corner and pouted angrily. "And just so you know, that's my bed stupid," he added. "That's it," Kagome said standing up sturdily. "You do not come in here and bother someone who you have never even met. Second, I am not feeling well. Sango told me that I have a fever. I cried myself into one this afternoon after I had tripped over a fallen log. I had my nylons torn and I lost my shoes. On top of all that, I am missing back home right now. My mother and brother are probably are wondering where I am. They were expecting me to call them. So don't try to accuse me of being Naraku." 

Inuyasha had never seen a women tell him not to pester her before. He had never had one ever yell as loud as this one did. He back off into the corner, trying not to say anything more to her. She was too bossy, lippy and stuck up towards him. This women was the most beautiful but she was a spoiled brat. And what did calling someone mean anyway? 'What's her name again?' He thought. He turned to stare at her with his beatiful amber colored eyes. He noticed that someone had let her thick raven hair down. It was as long and his and he liked it down a lot better. Whoever she was or where she came from, she was beautiful. He continued to stare at her with wide eyes when she noticed.

"What are you looking at she asked him point blanky. "What do care?" he asked with his voice suddenly turning cold. "All that matters is that you're in my bed with my jewel. You've been nothing but trouble to me wench," he snapped at her. "My name is not wench, it's Kagome. Second of all, someone carried me here in the afternoon. They thought I had a fever. Thirdly, I am sorry you feel that way about your jewel but you are not getting it. I don't give gifts to stuck up little brats who are just as selfish as you are. I only deal with people who are nice to me. So why don't you go sit in your corner." With that, Inuyasha's beaded necklace around his neck lit up and he fell to the floor." Kagome was startled, and Inuyasha got up half-annoyed and startled that he fell to the floor. "How did that happen?" Kagome asked curiously. "All I did was say sit." Inuyasha fell the the floor. "Why you...", Inuyasha shouted getting up. Kagome laughed to herself, as the hanyou and walked towards her. 'This surely isn't Naraku. This must be my mother's spirit. She told me before she died that her spirit was going to work in one way or another.' He looked down at his necklace. His mother gave it to him a week before her death. He said that the necklace would work with the one he was bound to marry. 'No, it can't be,' he thought scratching his head. "Come near me and I'll say it again," Kagome demanded looking directly at him. He quickly backed away in a corner and then stared at her in a pouty manner. "Bah," he said glaring like a 5 year old child who had not gotten his way.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Life

**Chapter 5: A New Life**

At this time, Kagome knew that she was bound for a brand new life. She had to bite the bullet some how. The question remained of how she was going to do it. Kaete looked at her and said, "Inuyasha, needs your help my lady. He needs help fighting the evil Naraku." "Whose Naraku?" Kagome asked sitting up? "Do you really want to know?" Inuyasha asked, scowling at them. "Inuyasha," Sango replied. "Stop whining." "Alright, I'll stop when she gets out of my bed and gives me back my jewel," he barked at her. Sango then turned to Kagome and said, "Ignore him." Kagome looked at Sango and nodded.

At that same time, two new figures stepped into the door. One of them appeared to be a small boy with a bushy tail and pointy ears, and the other a small yellow and black cat with two bushy tails. "Mew," it said walking over to Sango. "Lady Kagome, this is Kirara. "And I'm Shippo," the little boy answered for himself walking over to strange women. "I'm Kagome. Kaete and Sango found me outside the village today. Shippo looked and Inuyasha and laughed. "Inuyasha, you have yourself a beautiful women sleeping in your bed." "Shut up you little pest," Inuyasha said through his teeth. Kagome refused to look at him and asked Shippo, "So what are you?" "I am an fox demon. I'm an orphan. My parents were killed recently by an pair of evil demons called the Thunder Brothers," he said looking at her. "Miroku, the town's monk found me," Shippo said wide eyed. "Inuyasha recently defeated and killed them both." "Shippo, you little big mouth," Inuyasha barked. "Don't you think that's none of her buisness?" Shippo stuck his tounge out at the hanyou, and Kirara jumped into Kagome's lap. "Hello there," Kagome said petting her. "Mew," Kirara said having someone pet her happily. She began to pur as Kagome began to talk to her using baby talk. "Oh please," Inuyasha grumbled falling asleep. "Oh hush and go to sleep," Sango replied turning away. "He's such a baby about everything."


	6. Chapter 6:The Dream

**Chapter 6: The Dream**

That night, Shippo stayed at the edge of her bed, and Sango left. Inuyasha fall asleep in an upright position with his arms crossed. He quietly snored, lulling Kagome and Shippo to sleep. She had falling into a night of strange dreams. One of them had something to do with her and Inuyasha.

_She walked through the sliding glass doors at home. Kagome was relieved to be home. She was in a land of strange people. She sat down on the couch to turn on the television. The news was on. It was about a girl who was missing. "A local girl in Tokyo disappeared yesterday afternoon," the anchor stated critically. Kagome smiled. "Yeah yeah. Whoever that girl is, I hope they find her." Suddenly, she recognized her neighbor from America speaking. "I usually eat with her in the evenings so that she doesn't get lonely. Kagome suddenly realized who who missing. "Kagome Higurashi disappeared late yesterday afternoon. Her face was seen on television in her younger school picture years. She noticed that no one was in the house searching for her. Not her mother and not Soto. None of her friends and her ex-fiancee seemed to care. She saw them lingering by the camera in her dream. She also noticed that no one came to the house to search for her and the answering machine was blank. There were no messages. Kagome curled up into a ball and began to cry. That's when a gentle hand touched her on the shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?" Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha standing next to her. He was not angry but placid. "I...am...missing," she said with tears rolling down her face. "We need to go," he said softly. "But I am missing. No body notices other than the news people and my neighbor. My friends and family were in there and didn't care." "You shouldn't be here now," he replied softly. "They need you, I need you to help me kill Naraku. If you don't come now, then all hope will be lost, Kagome." 'He said my name,' she thought blushing. He reached out his hand to hers, and she took it. The two of them ran across the house and into the yard and passed grampa's grave site. They then stepped inside the well house where a force seemed to be coming from the well. It was almost as if it were pulling them in. "Are you ready?" he asked as they both climbed over the top." Kagome nodded. "1,2,3." With that the two of them jumped into the well and landed in water. _

Kagome awoke in a sweat. She looked around the room. It was still dark, and she turned to noticed Inuyasha asleep. Moonlight peaked through the windows and doorway. It was a full moon tonight. It was so bright that it caused Inuyasha's hair to shimmer in the moonlight. The light also was shining on his face. He looked handsome and peaceful alseep. He was also sprawled on the floor snoring softly.


	7. Chapter 7: What's your name?

**Chapter 7: What's your name?**

Kagome had fallen asleep, several minutes after she saw Inuyasha asleep in the moon light. The smell of the night air and the sound of crickets lulled her back to sleep. Her dreams seemed endless and wonderful. In most of them, she dreamed that she was back home and gotten a job. Others, she dreamed about seeing her family again.

_She was sitting at a table in Massachusetts with her brother and mother. It was Christmas time. Kagome was eating her favorite American Christmas cookies and drinking wassel. She opened several presents that she liked. Most were new clothes and fine perfumes. "Kagome, would you mind going into the kitchen and getting the wine?" Her mother asked. Kagome was speechless. She only smiled and walked to the kitchen's apartment when she felt a slight tapping on her shoulder..._

"Hey, hey," someone whispered. Kagome groggily opened her eyes. It was Inuyasha. He was standing over her.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing staring over me? Don't you know I am trying to sleep?" With that she turned over and covered

herself in her blanket.

"What..ever wench, I was only trying to ask your name."

"You woke me up for that," Kagome moaned sleepily.

Inuyasha go away," she replied getting cross with him. "I don't care too right now. Please leave me alone"

"What's your name?"

"Kagome," she moaned closing her eyes.

"That's all I wanted to know, bye."

With that Inuyasha walked away from her and out the door. Shippo, meanwhile, was awaken by all of Inuyasha's rudeness. He was annoyed that someone could bother another soul while they were trying to sleep. "The nerve of him," he said looking at Kagome closing her eyes to go back to sleep. It was early morning now. The reddish orange sun began to brightly right, but the two of them slept soundly.


	8. Chapter 8: Late Breakfast, & Miroku

**Chapter 8: Late Breakfast, and Miroku**

Hours had passed since Inuyasha woke Kagome up to ask what her name was. Since then, Kagome had slept most of the morning. For one thing, she was extremely tired. Second, Kagome was still at the state of shock, from her other afternoon experiences from the day before. Inuyasha was the one who still shocked her. Was it those ears? Or were they those manners of his? Or was it that fact that he was half imortal? Whatever the reason, her mind question this Inuyasha.

Kagome awoke to the smell of something good cooking. She rolled over in bed and slowly opened her eyes. They rubbed them to notice that they were puffy from all of her crying from the day before. She moaned. "Oooh," she said at she sat up. The room was warm from the sunlight outside the window, as Kagome looked around the room. There was no one. She then looked to see if Shippo was sleeping soundly on her bed. There was no sign of him. 'He must have taken off while I was asleep,' Kagome thought logically. 'But where is Kaete? If she's not here, that food lookes like it would burn. I better to cook it.' She crawled out of bed, and stepped on a small envelope. Kagome looked at it which was adressed to her. She leaned down to pick it up, noticing that her nylons were missing. 'My nylons must have torn when I ran away from Inuyasha and tripped over that log.' She then noticed that her shoes were no where to be seen. 'Did I loose those too?' Kagome then looked to see that her gray blazor had also been taken. 'DId it also get torn? If not where is it? Hmm, maybe this note will explain.' She again bent over only to notice that a strand of hair fell in her face. 'I put it up for the interview so it wouldn't get in the way. Someone must have taken it down before I passed out.' Kagome then thought, 'Maybe this note will explain everything. She tore open the note which read,

_'Me Lady, I have gone to help a young boy who has fallen gravely ill. I have left ye food to eat. It is in the kettle over the _

_fire. Ye' may also have some tea if ye wishes. Try not to fight with Inuyasha. He need ye help my lady.'_

_-Kaede._

At that moment, Kagome put down her note and walked over to the hot kettle to find a ceramic cup and a ceramic plate. These plate looked as if they were made of some find china with ancient feudal art that could be sold at an auction for a very fine price back home in 2007. She then opened to kettle to notice hot dumplings and rice steaming nicely. As she opened them, she heard and unfamiliar male voice.

"Good morning my lady," he said.

Kagome turned around to notice a tall man in a blue kimono, black hair in a neat pony tail and small earrings looking at her. He also

wore a blue cloth over his right hand which was wrapped up with Karma beads.

"Uh...hi," Kagome said almost startled.

"I didn't mean to startle you my lady," he said in a kind yet flirting manner. "It was just that I am hungry, and Kaete told me of you."

he said this as he walked up to her. "I am Miroku. I am the town's monk." With that he took both of her hands and kissed them.

Kagome giggled nervously. He was lecherous but he wasn't like Inuyasha in the very least.

"And you are..."

"Kagome," she finished."

"Oh, what a pretty name. What a fine name for a wife".

Kagome then got annoyed at him. "Uh...thanks...but I am not interested in marriage at this point."

"Oh, too bad. I was hoping maybe you'd be able to carry my children." With those words, he moved around to rub her bottom.

Kagome turned to slap him when she said Inuyasha stormed in the door. "Hey you stupid monk, get your filthy mits off of her," he

shouted in his angry raspy voice.

"Ah, Inuyasha," Miroku said in a dreamy voice. "Are you in love with this women?"

"Feh, that wench. Of course not. I am just only after that jewel around her neck. I would never fall in love with a mortal

who stole a jewel from my mother."

Kagome knew not to respond to Inuyasha's offensive behavior. She also didn't like Miroku's personality.

It was no use for her to say sit. She wanted to be alone by the well to think quietly be herself. Not be around two rude obnoxious

men. As a result, she walked past the two, and Inuyasha snapped, "Hey wench where do you think you're going?"

"Just leave me alone you hanyou," Kagome said walking out quietly.


	9. Chapter 9:Web of Mixed Emotions

**Chapter 9: Caught in a Web of Mixed Feelings.**

Annoyed, Kagome walked outside of the village, knowing that Inuyasha would soon follow her. 'He's just so annoying,' she thought

while twirling her thick dark curly hair around her fingers. While doing this, Kagome walked through the soft grasses that squished

under her feet. She hadn't done this in over 20 years since her father had died. She felt like a little girl again, who walked through

and open field on Japan. She could also smell the Japanese cherry blossoms in the air. It was so peaceful here and not like modern

day Tokyo where there was so much noise pollution and crime.

While outside, Kagome stumbled upon the bone eaters well. She looked inside, and was about to climb in when she heard

that familiar raspy voice in the distance. "Hey cowardess wench, you know that doesn't work so you might as well give me my jewel

back," Inuyasha shouted at her stoicly, while jumping around the tree lines. Kagome,on the other hand, ignored him and jumped into

the well but noting happened as Inuyasha had indicated. He, meanwhile, stood the well and laughed coldly. "See, I told you," he

said smirking coldly.

Kagome had heard quite enough from him as she climbed out of the well and pushed him down. "Out of my way," she said

coldly walking on by and into the forest. "Hey wench, come back here. You can't go in there, you'll be eaten alive by demons,"

he shouted. "Would you quit it and get off my back?" Kagome shouted at him angrily and walked into the dark forest barefoot. She

now could feel cold red dirt under her feet that was semi damp. 'It must have been raining here,' Kagome thought quietly. She

could also hear birds singing softly in the distance as she looked around at the emerald canopy with the sun peeking through.

'This is more peaceful that being around that no good Inuyasha,' she thought as she shut her eyes for a few minutes to take in the

scent.

"Are you lost child?" a sweet whispering voice asked interrupting her thoughts. Kagome shook her head no. "No, I am just taking

in the sweet smell of forest," Kagome responded, knowing it was not proper to talk to strangers. "You seem lost to me," the voice

continued. Kagome them opened her eyes to talk to whoever was so interested in her. Something inside told her that this individual

was not a human nor less a mortal. She turned to see that standing before her was a great and evil looking female spider that

looked to be a black widow. She smirked at Kagome and said," So, you thought I was one of the villagers did you? Well you're

pathetic. Besides that, you have one thing that I am looking for." Kagome looked at the evil spider and asked nervously. "What

is it that you are looking for?" "The jewel, give it to me. The Shikon no Tama, is what I want. It is very powerful and it can make

you more powerful. Once I possess it, I plan on killing that Inuyasha. He stole it from me," the spider lied while growing at

her. "Give it to me. You must be the thief that helped steal it for Inuyasha's mother." With that, the spider moved in on Kagome

ready to take her jewel, but Kagome picked up a small boulder and threw it at the spider's face. "Filthy wench," the spider shouted

angrily at her. "No body throws rocks at me and gets away with it she shouted. I guess I'll have to make you my dinner early

and then take the jewel."

The angry spider grabbed Kagome who did everything in her power to fight back. All though she had no weapon," Kagome

tried kicking at the spider's legs. That, however, made the spider very angry. With that, she tore off Kagome's skirt and blouse

and left her in her bra and underwear. The spider then spun a giant web which was the size of a swimming pool, and put Kagome

on it. She then fixed to spin Kagome into her sticky thread when she heard, "Get away from her you disgusting spider," a voice s

shouted angrily at her.

Frightened and cold, Kagome shivered at she heard that familiar voice of Inuyasha coming to fight the spider. She kept quiet as

she saw a flash of red and silver appear and land right in front of her. "Inuyasha, please get me down from here," Kagome shouted

not knowing why she had just told the person that she hated to get her off the web. "Feh," Inuyasha said angrily. "After I kill

this lying piece of filth." Kagome looked at him and laughed nervously. 'How in the world can someone like you kill something

like that?' she thought nervously.

Inuyasha jumped into the air and used his claws and shouted, "Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" With those words, the spider demon

was torn in half. Kagome's mouth hung open in total shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. A man only a few inches taller than

Kagome destroyed a giant spider. "What are you staring at?" Inuyasha rudely as he cut her down with his claws. "I...I...I...don't

believe it," she replied nervously. "Yeah whatever," Inuyasha snapped childishly. "Just get on my back. I need to take you to the

village." Kagome frowned at him and said," But my clothes got torn off and I am cold and hungry. I need something to cover up. "

Inuyasha then looked to see that Kagome was half naked. "SIT!" she shouted angrily. "What did you do that for?" he asked

her annoyed. "For looking at me like a pervert. I don't need your stupidity, I need something to cover me up." With that, Inuyasha

took of her red kimono.


	10. Chapter 10: New Heights

**Chapter 10: New Heights**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha nervously. "What's this for?" she asked him nervously. "Just put it on will you Kagome?" He

replied worriedly. He had finally said her name. But she hated him, so why was blown away at the thought of the way he said

her name? And why did she take his red kimono to cover herself up in?

"Are you getting dressed or aren't you?" Inuyasha shouted impatiently. "Sit," Kagome said walked behind a tree to cover up.

"And don't you dare peak at me." Inuyasha, meanwhile lie on the ground face down. He grumbled. "Feh, you're too smelly

for me to even consider looking at." "What did you say?" Kagome asked him. "Nothing," Inuyasha lied. "Did you just call me

smelly?" "Yeah, what's the big deal?" "That's real considerate Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Sit, sit, sit sit," she said four times making

him fall into the hole in the earth. "Oooh," he groaned. "Please stop telling me to sit that hurts." "Nope sit," Kagome said playfully

laughing. "KAGOME!" He shouted at her. "Ooops sorry," Kagome said sarcastically and came out from behind the tree wearing

his kimono.

"On my back Kagome," Inuyasha said looking down for he could not resist the sight of her wearing his kimono. He hated Kagome

and only wanted the jewel, so why did he feel this way? Yes she was beautiful but too annoying. With that, he said, "Hold on tight,"

and jumped into the air high above the tree line. "Inuyasha, please put me down, I...I...am a afraid of heights," Kagome shouted

nervously. "Not only that, I don't like to fly." "Then clothes your eyes and stop whimpering." 'Women,' Inuyasha thought. Kagome

looked around and realized that that sun was setting. 'I've been here 24 hours and still don't know how to get home. She now

knew that this was no dream and that she wasn't about to go home. She also now knew that there was some reason as to why

she was living the in feudal era. And Inuyasha would some how play a role in her life along with Kaete and the girl Sango.

Kagome clung to Inuyasha's shoulder and felt is hair blowing in her face which was soft like dog's fur. She liked the feeling of it as is

was soothing and made Kagome feel good. But wait, Kagome hated him, right? So why was she touching his hair? And why

did she like the feeling of being near to him or let alone touch him? These thoughts raced through her mind while clinging to Inuyasha.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" Inuaysha asked her annoyingly. "Nothing," Kagome lied nervously, not knowing that she

didn't want him knowing that she liked the warmth of his body or the feeling of his soft silver locks. "Well, watch the hair,"

he said warningly. "You're pulling on it and it hurts sweetheart," he snapped. Sweetheart? Did Kagome just hear him call her

that? If he did, she liked the way he called her that. 'Hojo never called me sweetheart or let alone call me anything. He was always

to busy with his herbal remedies to even notice or care. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had something magical to him that made

Kagome feel good about herself eventhough she knew that he was a guy with a big mouth.


	11. Chapter 11: Sesshoumoru

**Chapter 11: Sesshoumoru**

"Hey wench," Inuyasha said annoyingly at Kagome, when they landed at the village. "What are you daydreaming about now?"

"Nothing," Kagome said smiling softly trying not to let him know that she was thinking about him. "Well you said that

when were were back in the forest and you're looking at me with sappy eyes. Something's up and you better spill your guts

he demanded at her." "Nope," Kagome said politely. "Kagome," he replied annoyed at her, "Please tell me now or I'll take your

necklace again." "Inuyasha sit," Kagome said laughing. "Right now, I need to get myself some new clothes. I can't keep running

around in your kimono and nothing underneath," she added logically.

At that moment, Sango came running to the current scene of Kagome wearing nothing more than a red kimono and her bare feet.

Kagome-no-sama, are you alright? What happened to you?" She asked while Miroku trailed behind her keeping an eye on Kagome.

"I'm fine really but please don't call me Kagome no-sama. Just plain Kagome would be fine. Anyway, I got attacked by a spider

demon this afternoon while walking into the forest to get away from Inuyasha. She wanted the shikon-no-tama to become more

powerful. And I refused to give it to her, and she got mad and threatened to eat me. So she tore my clothes off in the process and

was about to wrap me up in her web when Inuyasha came and killed her. And that's how I have his kimono." "And that's why

we never wander off into the forest outside of the village with out me. Someone could kidnap you because of your jewel. Don't

ever wander off again," Inuyasha added angrily, looking at her. Kagome ignored Inuyasha current attitude and turned to Sango who

was motioning her to get some new apparel to wear. Kagome nodded and asked, "Where are we going? I need new clothes

and I am a little hungry." Sango nodded and replied. "I am headed to my hut to get you some clothing and get you some food at

at same time. I still would like to ask you more questions as to how you ended up in the old bone eaters well. As you have some

very interesting weapons." "Weapons?" Kagome asked, when Miroku was holding her Grey blazer and digging through its pocket.

he pulled out an I pod and her cell phone. "What are these? They sure have some strange magic with music in them. Do you use

this to ward off demons back home?" "And what is this strange contraption?" "Um...that's an pod from my time that carries some of

my favorite music which is not a weapon." Her cheeks glowed bright red in embarrassment, everyone looked at her strange

jacket and strange contraption. "That...is an invention that won't be out for ages," Kagome added. "It's called a phone which is

used for a form of communication. But it won't be good here as it only works in my time." With that, Kagome grabbed all

three items from Miroku who looked at her with lust in his eyes. She then turned to Sango who was waiting for her.

Sango led Kagome into her hut which was small and had two rooms. One room was similar to Kaete's with a fire in the middle

and a few rice mats for sitting on. And the other room appeared to be Sango's bed room mat on the floor with a few blankets and a

huge wooden boom-a-rang that was on the floor next to it. Kirara, meanwhile, stirred on the bed in her sleep purring softly.

Kagome was taken away by the homeyness of this little hut and the kind personality of Sango.

"Kagome, here are some clothes," Sango said cutting in her thoughts. Kagome turned around and saw Sango holding a green and

white Kimono. "I think this will fit you and I think it will look nice with your slim figure. Kagome nodded and said, "Thank you and

stepped into Sango's room and pulled down the rice mat for the door. She then lit a little oil lamp and walked over to a big mirror

that was ancient Japanese looking. 'Finally a mirror,' Kagome thought. She walked over to it and peered into the mirror only to

notice that she had dirt on her face and a few bruises too. 'It must have been from yesterday at both the well and when I tripped and

fell and when I cried myself to sleep.' She then turned to see a small vanity with a pitcher and a basin. She walked over to it and

saw that there was water in the pitcher which she poured into the basin. She then washed her face off and then located a brush

which she used to brush her hair with that had snarls in. She decided to leave it down, not wanting to take any more items that

belonged to Sango so she hesitated and removed Inuyasha's kimono and slipped into her new outfit which had a white top with a

little red tie that looked similar her school girl uniform in Jr. High. The bottom was turquoise and it went all the way down to her

ankles. The material was soft to the touch, and it reminded Kagome of Egyptian cotton.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into Kaete's hut hungry and exhausted. Kagome's situation was causing him a lot of stress. He needed sometime 

away from everyone. "Stupid Kagome," he said angrily. "She can't even give me the jewel yet." "It's a pity she dosen't little

brother," said a voice out from the shadows of Kaete's hut. "I know that voice, it's Sesshoumoru." "Ah, you're clever but you're

not quick like me weakling." He stepped out from out of the shadows and scowled at Inuyasha. "What do you think you're doing

here?" Inuyasha shouted angrily. "It's not you I want, I am after the girl who wears the shikon around her neck. " "Yeah, well how

do you know that?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. "We were out walking when we saw you and a mortal flying through the tree lines

with something shimmering. We knew that glow was the jewel," another voice replied behind Inuyasha. He turned around to see

Jaken, Sesshoumoru's henchman. "Beware of the staff with two heads," he warned at Inuyasha. " You know what this thing can do."

"I know well imp," Inuyasha snarling and dodging Jaken. "You're not here to take the jewel to Naraku are you?" he added with

anger. "Clever, clever little brother. You know what I plan since you didn't join father long ago. You're weak Inuyasha."

"You creep, don't make me call you a bastard." Sesshoumoru laughed and said, "You already have little brother. Now out of my

way. She is in the village somewhere else and I will find her and take the jewel." With that he pushed Inuyasha out of the way and

ran outside of Kaete's hut. "Damn Sesshoumoru, he's going to pay for this. And he better not hurt Kagome in the process."


	12. Chapter 12: A Romantic Kidnapping

**Chapter 12: A Romantic Kidnapping.**

Kagome sat quietly sipping tea and enjoyed Sango company. She smiled and asked, "So you are a demon slayer?"

"Yes, and I am afraid my whole family was killed by Naraku." Kagome looked at Sango with question. "Who is Naraku?"

"He's a very..." Sango started when she heard something outside. "Shhh," she said putting a hand over Kagome's mouth.

"What what?" Kagome asked whispering. "There's a demonic oara outside of my hut," she replied. "I think he may be after your

jewel. What you wear is wanted by every demon in the land and..." But before Sango could finish, the door flung open and in

walked Sesshoumoru and Jaken.

Kagome backed up a few feet, and Jaken moved in on her. "Lord Sesshoumoru," Jaken squeaked. "This is the one who posseses

the sacred jewel. Sesshoumoru moved in on his opponent and smiled stiffly. "Jaken, this mortal women?" "Yes my lord," Jaken

replied and moved out of Sesshoumoru's way. "This women here? A mortal women? She looks just like my mother who my

weak little brother tried to protect her for he to was half mortal." "You're Inuyasha's brother? But how did you know I had the

jewel?" Sesshoumoru smiled calmly at her. "I was walking in the forest earlier today with my henchman Jaken here. While walking, I

I saw Inuyasha jumping through the trees carrying a mortal girl who was wearing his red kimono. I also noticed something big

and purple flashing around your neck and realized it is the Shikon." Kagome looked at at Sesshoumoru. 'Does he like me or

something?' Kagome thought. 'He's looking at me really funny because I know that typical look in a guy.' "And in the process, I find

the jewel and a beautiful girl like yourself. So why don't you give me your jewel? And let's leave this miserable mortal place,"

he continued. 'He thought that I looked like his mother. I wonder if that's why he's keeping me. But on the other hand, he said he

thought she was weak. So why is he looking at me like that?' Kagome thought. "So mortal, what do you say to giving me the

jewel?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumoru calmly. She knew not to run because Sesshoumoru looked more fierce than Inuyasha

and more mature too. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was known to act childishly. Kagome backed off into a corner and looked at

Sesshoumoru in the eye stating statically, "I didn't give your brother the jewel and what makes you think that I'll give my jewel.

It belonged to me since I was a small child. My grandfather gave it to me as a baby and this is all I have left." "I see," Sessoumoru

replied calmly "In that case, you'll have to come with me. I am sure Naraku will love to hear your story. With that, Sesshoumoru

grabbed a very shaken Kagome and carried her over his shoulder. He then walked outside and began to fly away with Kagome.

"Put me down sir." "That's Lord Sesshoumoru my lady. And you are?" "I am not giving you my name or the jewel." "We'll just

see about that my lady." He then bent over to kiss her as Kagome tried to squirm away when they heard, a familiar vouce shout

"SESSHOUMORU!

put her down this instant." They both turned their heads only to Inuyasha jumping through the treeline. "Inuyasha," Sesshoumoru

hissed. "You don't give up do you?" "Yeah whatever," Inuyasha replied flatly. "Just hand over the jewel and that stupid

women." "Hey, I don't appreciate the insults" Kagome shouted at him. "Oh, you two are a fine match already,"

Sesshoumoru replied slyly. "Just let her go," Inuyasha bargained. "No, I am taking her to Naraku. He'll know what to do with

this pathetic wench." "In your dreams," Inuyasha replied. "Now hand her over."

"You want her so bad, then come and get her you weakling," Sesshoumoru shouted and kissed Kagome on the cheek

before letting her go. And it was in that moment that Kagome began to fall down and down and she thought 'Oh

great, my doom really is here and I am going to die. However, who will take care of the bills when I am gone? And more

importantly, I never created a will.' However, in a flash on light, Kagome's fall was broken and other than Inuyasha.

"Oh, that's so cute, the weak hanyou saved the pretty girl," Jaken smirked. "Shut up you little creep!" Inuyasha fired

at him. "It looks like you're in love with her the same way you loved your mortal mother," Jaken countinued to taunt,

but Inuyasha jumped down and clobbered him over the head. "I said shut up." "Me and my big mouth," Jaken moaned

and looked up at Sesshoumoru who was flying away. "Wait for me my lord, " shouted and ran off.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked Kagome softly. Kagome nodded and looked at him in awe. "What? What were you

looking at? " "Nothing, it's just that way you asked me." "Feh, it was nothing Kagome, now will you stop making

me save you every time I turn around and give me the jewel?" Kagome got down from Inuyasha and said quietly, "Sit."

"STUPID WENCH," he shouted as Kagome walked away and she wanted to know more as to why so many demons

were following her and why Inuyasha acted so mean and yet protected her.


	13. Chapter 13: Shocking Secrets

**Chapter 13: More accustomed.**

"Stupid human," Inuyasha shouted angrily "How many times am I going to have to rescue her?" "Don't fret my friend,"

Miroku replied as the two of them

sat outside by a small fire munching on fish kabobs. "You have to remember that Miss Kagome is from another time and place. From her

seen personality, I don't think she's used to this kind demons or even at all. You should have been some of the weird

contraptions that

she had her pockets. I wonder if they were weapons." "Feh, whatever," Inuyasha replied crossing his arms and scowling at the thought. "It still

doesn't explain why she's so dumb. She hasn't even bothered to give me my jewel back." "I don't think she knows the full potential

power of the Shikon jewel," Miroku replied. "Then that makes her even more stupid," Inuyasha grumbled even harder. "I doubt

she would care if I told her why I want to possess the jewel." "Inuyasha, the only reason you want the jewel is so you can become

a full-demon so you can kill Naraku. Do you know how dangerous it is to have a desire like that? I have known many who

have done anything and

ended up hurting themselves." "I still want to be a full-demon and be more powerful," Inuyasha moaned. "I wanted to go

after my brother

who is an evil ally of Naraku. Now he's after Kagome or whatever her name is," Inuyasha snapped and then

flew into the nearest tree and sulked childishly. 'He'll kill her the way he killed my mother and I can't let that happen,'

Inuyasha thought and then shut his eyes and get the thought out of his mind.

* * *

Kagome sat gently with Shippo in her lap, and Sango by her side on a new cot that Kaete had set out for her. "So what's

the story behind

Inuyasha," Kagome asked sipping her tea. "Ye not ask too many questions, for ye will know sooner or later." 'What does that mean?"

Kagome asked looking at Kaete. "That means that I will tell ye Inuyasha's story little by little, lady Kagome. When Inuyasha i

s comfortable

enough, then you will learn most of his life. But Inuyasha has a very tragic history in his family. Ye see, when Inuaysha was a

child, his

father gave him the tetsusaiga which once belonged to him. The two of them got along very well, as his father was

teaching his

son to fight in battle and defend himself. However, when Inuyasha was older, Inuyasha's father was decieved and tricked

by Naraku and

decieved Inuyasha and Izayoi," Keate added. Kagome looked at Kaete in a very wide-eyed manner and wondered why in

the world Inuyasha wanted to become a full-blooded demon. Kagome trembled at the thought and gritted her teeth.

'How would someone who already had a unique gift want something that they don't need. "Ye, be the matter child?"

Kaete asked. "Nothing," Kagome said as she maturely hid her thoughts from Kaete. "I am just tired and need some sleep

as it has been a very trying day." "Ye also don't like the idea of Inuyasha as a full demon." "How did you know?"

"Ye have strong miko powers and can easily sense the truth in things." At that moment, Kagome slowly backed up on her

bed and laughed nervously. "Wow, wow, you're joking. I don't have any powers and I'm no miko. I only grew up taking

care of that old shrine and got lef to take care it after my mother and brother left for America. "Where?" Keate asked,

and Kagome sighed. "I'll explain another time but getting back to this topic, I never even believed that there were

such demons and hanyous." "Infact, I am still getting used to not being able to use my cell phone and not being

able to get home." "Ye, need to rest my lady. Ye did have a very trying day but Inuyasha will need ye in one way or

another." Kagome blinked her eyes and shuttered at the thought of working with Inuyasha. He was rude, pushy,

ill-tempered, and immature, and hated her guts. So why did he save her from the giant spider demon and Sesshoumoru?

And why was he always staring at her? 'Nah, Inuyasha only saved me because he had too. In addition, Inuyasha only

stares at me because of my coming from the future.' At that, Kagome lie down on her bed and pulled her covers on.

"Well, I am going to sleep Kaete you have a good night." Kaete nodded to herself and blew out the candle, smiling at

her. "It will work out child, you'll see," she whispered to herself and walked out. In a few minutes, Sango quietly picked

up Shippo and then walked out. "Come on, let's let her sleep," she said and Shippo whined. "Uhhh, I but I want to sleep

with Kagome as I want to protect her from Naraku. It was then that Sango laughed sofly and put Shippo down. "You

will have plenty of opportunities. However, just let her rest now. She's had a very trying day and isn't used to these kinds

of demons or maybe none at all."


	14. Chapter 14:More Dreams and the Real Inu

**Chapter 13: The real Inuyasha and More Dreams.**

Kagome again lay in her bed on the floor in her new clothes, again having dreams about missing.

_Kagome stood in the well house looking out as firemen and police walked inside and looked for the missing women. "Miss _

_Higurashi," they called into the well. "Miss Kagome Higurashi." Kagome shouted and shouted, " officers, I'm here, I'm not in _

_the well. Why does everyone think I'm missing?" At that moment, Kagome recognized a voice she had not heard in a _

_year. "Kagome, what are you doing here? Your physical form is 500 years in the past." "Grandma?" Kagome said as _

_she walked over to hug him. I've missed you so much." "I miss you too, Kagome. But what are you doing here?" "Grandma,_

_I am here trying to tell these men that I'm here. And yet, they can't see me. Am I dead like you?" "No, you're physical form in_

_in the feudal era as the shikon-no-tama wanted you there." "Then the jewel really is alive, you really were not kidding." "Yes, and _

_it called you to fight the evil Naraku and his allies. Not only that, your lover is waiting in the well for you." "What love?" Kagome_

_asked as tears began to roll down here cheek. "I'm right here, Kagome," said that familiar rough voice that she knew and hated._

_Inuyasha. Kagome turned around and noticed him standing and smiling at her. "Please don't cry Kagome, you need to be brave._

_This isn't the time for tears." At that moment, he took her into his arms, and her grandfather said, "Well, you need to be getting_

_back to your new home, Kagome." "But...but...but.." "Kagome, but nothing." "Inuyasha, take care of her." "I will try,"  
_

_Inuyasha smiled. Grandmpa, grandmpa...," Kagome said as she cried even harder, and her grandfather ascended into_

_the sky. "It will be alright," Inuyasha said as he held her close. "Come, I think the others are waiting for our return."_

_In was then that Kagome and Inuyasha lept back into the well..._

Kagome woke up to the sound of thunder outside the window. She slowly sat up to guess the time since there were

as there were not digital clocks and there was no service from her cell phone, which had died long ago. It was dark and

rainy and twilight out and, Kagome could guess that it was just after 7:00 in the morning. She sat up as she wanted

to sit outside and enjoy the smell and the sound of spring rain. 'This sure beats modern-day Tokyo traffic. ' As she sat up,

Kagome straightened

out her kimono and got up to make herself a cup of tea when she recognized the same tall figure that she despised.

"Good morning, Kagome," he stated as he shook water all over her. "Sit," Kagome whispered as he fell to the floor. "Hey, why so early

in the morning?" Inuyasha barked through his teeth. Shhh, Kaete is trying to sleep and you shook water all over me?" Kagome asked half annoyed. "It's early in the

morning and you get me all wet," Kagome said as she was trying to be quiet. "So?" Inuyasha snapped back quietly.

"So, you have problems with being inconsiderate," Kagome replied quietly. "So do you, now please stop yelling as I don't want to repeat

myself. If you want to yell, let's take it outside," Kagome thought as she tried to be as mature as possible. 'Honestly, dreams are good

examples of lies. I don't belong here and Inuyasha isn't a good guy for me to love.' Kagome then turned away from Inuyasha and walked

outside to sit on the porch and listen to the early morning rain and the smell of the spring flowers in the wind.

Inuyasha shortly joined her and found her sitting quietly. "I didn't mean to scare you off like that," Inuyasha whispered. "Oh no, I am

fine," Kagome replied as she continued to look out into and horizon and watch a huge bolt of thunder flash in the distance, leaving a loud

crash. Kagome jumped trying to ignore Inuyasha as she had already despised him.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered quietly. "I'm not who you think I am and I don't hate you. It's just that I thought you were a ghost

of someone whom I was very close to growing up." "Whose that?" Kagome asked. "My mother." "Oh, what happened?" Kagome asked,

pretending that she didn't know anything. "I...don't want to talk about it," Inuyasha said getting up as he too looked into the far

distance. "I also thought you were a decoy of her by another evil demon named Naraku. Kagome turned to him to listen more about

Naraku. "Naraku?" Kagome asked as she wanted to know about the evil demon that everyone talked about. "Kagome, he goes around

and can carry a shape of any form. And that's why I was curious when I layed eyes on you coming out of the well. Not only that, Naraku dumped

dumped her body in there." Kagome gasped as Inuyasha began to get agitation in his voice.


	15. Kagome's future and a talking flea

**Chapter 13: The Jewel Shattered**

Kagome sat up at breakfast talking to Kaete telling her of the recent dreams she had lately and that Inuyasha played a

major roll in them. "Ye, may not know but I am sensing that ye dreams mays have something with ye future." "I don't

understand," Kagome replied backing up. "Dreams are just mental pictures in your mind when you sleep." "Ye, are really

skeptical child. Ye dreams mean that Inuyasha needs ye help, Kagome-Sama. "Naraku is very dangerous and will stop at

nothing until he has the Shikon Jewel. Who knows what he may use it for." Kagome nodded and asked, "But what does this have to do with

my future?" Kagome asked. "Child, ye must help Inuyasha defeat Naraku and defend the jewel." Kagome backed up and began to laugh.

"Me protect the jewel and destroy Naraku?" "But Inuyasha has his tetsusaiga. Did you see how powerful that was?" Kagome asked

trying to deny her dreams. "He will not be strong enough to battle such a monster," Kaete replied. "He killed Izayoi trying to get the

jewel. Without you, his tetsusaiga will be powerless. Moreover, child, his sword will by broken by thee." "What do you mean?" Kagome asked

curiously. "His blood inside of him is demonic and will be realeased if his swords breaks. Even then, will he become full demon and kill everyone constantly.

Kagome asked as she felt a bug bit her neck. Kagome put her hand on the bug and tried to smash him. "Let me explain," the he replied.

"Did you just talk to me?" Kagome asked as she watched him fall to the floor. 'This is getting weirder and weirder,' Kagome thought.

'First I get stuck in another time era, and now the bugs even talk here.' "Yes, I did. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Myoga a flea demon

and ally to master Inuyasha." "Can you explain the situation to me as to why Inuyasha would need that sword at all times? Let alone not

break it?" "You see my dear girl, Inuyasha has a demon blood in him that can make him very aggessive to the point of killing anyone. That sword

will keep the blood locked up inside of him. Once thar sword breaks, then he will wreak havoc on society and even destroy

Inuyasha." Kagome gasped at the little flea. "He'd even try to kill you because he'd lust after the jewel." "But, where

should I hide it?" "Kagome, only ye will know when the time comes child." Kagome looked at them and asked, "Well, how

should I protect this village," Kagome asked sitting quietly. "With they bow and arrow child." Kagome backed away

looking at the bow. "It's been a while since I have done any form of archery. I used to do it all the time in college,'

she thought as she looked to see what it looked like. "Kagome, you must also not shatter the jewel because it will get into the hands of

other demons and make them more powerful. On top of that, it could transform you into one if you made a wish." "How do I stop Inuyasha from

coming after me?" Kagome asked as then look naively at the little flea. "Lady Kagome, you know his necklace?" Myoga asked. Kagome nodded and replied. "Yes, it

seems to light up every time I say the word, "Sit. " At once, she heard a thud realizing that it was Inuyasha who had fallen. "I heard that wench," Inuyasha

moaned, but Kagome ignored him. "How come they seem to work with my own voice?" Kagome asked as she looked at the little flea. "You see, only

Inuyasha's mother and his soul mate are the only two who could control him. "Soul mate?" Kagome asked quite taken aback. "That has to be impossible," she replied

beginning to laugh. "No, you are indeed the one whom Inuyasha is going to marry," Myoga replied as he hopped onto Kagome's shoulders trying not to ruin the silk

of her kimono. "Now child, do not get off the subject. Those beads were placed in Inuyasha by Kaete after Inuyasha's father joined the forces of Naraku," the little

flea explained. "When he is thrown to the ground, only then is his demon blood controlled. " Kagome nodded understandingly. "Now child, I think you need to

learn to fight. It was also known that this person who could control Inuyasha will be able to work together with him." "You have to be kidding me," Kagome

said as she got up and began to back away. "I think you have the wrong person and I'm no hero. I mean, I don't know how to fight in battle the way Sango does."

"I can teach you how to use thy bow and thy arrow." "Ok, I think I need some time to think about this but I'm telling you, I am not Inuyasha's future bride and I'm no

hero. I can't even get a job back in 2007 and let alone keep a guy." The confused woman got and up and then walked out of the hut and past Inuyasha who was

watching her. "Hey, what gives?" he asked as he followed her. "Don't talk to me," Kagome replied as she went for a walk towards the well.


End file.
